disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Katebith
'' a'' Katebith is a slightly famous artist with 500 fans and over 30000 stars. Art styles I Almost always draw MLP, I occasionally draw PPGs. Personality and Traits In PPG form I have red hair, green eyes, and neon blue highlights. In MLP form my name is Colorsplash (the one on the left) and I have a dark teal coat, a neon rainbow mane, and bright green eyes. I can be described as being out-going, funny, huge temper, fun and a tomboy (once a classmate randomly came up to me and told me so 0_0) I'm in an advanced academics program currently. I tend to hold grudges for a LONG time. Characters Colorsplash ''(My main character based off of me) Co.JPG|Colorsplash Sandu shorues.JPG|Sandy Shores stargaze.JPG|Stargazer ''Stargazer Sandy Shores ~DiscoDudes~ Me and my sister (mea321) have a group account called discodudes! Check us out! Interests Rock climbing Archery Art (of course) Astronomy One Republic, Coldplay, Taylor Swift Real Appearance My real apperance is: *red-gold-brown hair *my hair is chest length *pale skin *green eyes *a bit heavy :P Inspirational artists basically all my DCFs Favorites Favorite show: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Favorite book series: The Hunger Games Favorite songs: Feel Again, All the Right Moves, and Stop and Stare by one republic; Eyes Open, and the Last Time by Taylor Swift; Viva la vida, and clocks by coldplay; Animal (cover) by sky ferreria; Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol; Stay by Rihanna; and Ash by theseccesion. Favorite sport: Rock climbing, archery Favorite food: sushi Favorite outfit: basketball shorts, blue loose t-shirt, and boy's green and white shoes even though I'm a girl :P Favorite drink: coke Favorite subject: art (duh) Favorite color: neon blue or turquoise Favorite band: Coldplay, thesecession, and One Republic Favorite music genres: alternative, alternative rock, pop, pop rock, rock. Trivia I want to be an astronaut once I grow up Likes :D *Sweets and sugar *Sour stuff *My DCFs! *My real life besties! *Disney Create (duh) *Art (again, duh) *Archery *Rock Climbing *MLP FIM (you probably noticed :P) *Music *Sushi :3 *Kind people *Outer space *The night sky DISLIKES >:( *Art theives :( *SCHOOL!!!!!!! *Trolls *Bullies *Too much light (I get a headache) *The mustache trend (sorry!) *Rude people *Twitter *People who think the world revolves around them e_e *People who think that age matters a lot (what matters is maturity) *Hypocrites *Scammers DCFs Everyone on here pretty much. lol Best Work! Here are the drawings I'm most proud of: Stargaze.JPG|Stargazer Co.JPG|Sunset Flight aaa.JPG|Colrsplash glows Clorspalash.jpg|Crystal Pony Colorsplash Feelings on Art Theft I hate art theft, but I don't get very angry when it happens to me, I'll just hold a grudge for a very '''LONG '''time. I am taking requests! Feel free to ask for any mlp drawing! Hey KateBith Can you Draw Marina and Colorsplash Together? And I think Snowdrop is adorible!~watername2468~ Hey Katebith? Can you draw me and you? (what we look like in real life) Here's what i look like! -Black hair that's top of neck length -Brown glasses (brown is the main color) -Dark brown eyes -Light skin Draw me with shorts that are just above ankles and short-sleeved t-shirt. WITH, Light blue converse. -CasualGirl10 Sure! :D I really want you to take a try in another style :) -birdie I'll try, but it probably won't be very good :P Katebith, can you draw Minty Sweet with Color Splash? Category:About me